


The Hottie at the Gym

by itchyfingers



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shower Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fina got caught watching the hottie at the gym one too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottie at the Gym

Fina watched the guy over in the corner boxing with a trainer. He wasn’t a pro boxer – this wasn’t that kind of a gym – but the trainer had been working him hard for an hour now and Henry – she’d managed to overhear his name on a previous visit – was slicked with sweat. His hair was clinging in curls to his forehead and neck, and his grey tank top was sticking to his chest and back in dark triangles. He was the best thing for keeping her on the treadmill long past when she normally would have quit due to boredom. He’d caught her watching him more than a few times in the past couple of weeks. She’d stopped yanking her gaze away now and it had turned into a game. He’d catch her watching and she’d smile and keep watching him until he went back to his workout. She didn’t  _always_ stare at him – she had some manners after all – but often enough.

From the looks of it, he was finishing up. Henry was talking to his trainer while walking in slow circles around the mats and stripping off the tape from his hands. Fina decreased the speed on the treadmill and started her cool down.  Once he headed to the locker room, there was no one else out here to keep her attention. She hadn’t expected him to detour away from the lockers and head towards her. She couldn’t make herself look at him, instead focusing on the display on the treadmill and the sound of Taylor Swift coming through her earbuds. Even staring at the treadmill’s dash didn’t hide the sight of his feet coming to a stop in front of her. Ooooooooh, it was time for her to pay the piper.

Fina looked up at him and pulled out both earbuds. “Hello.”

“Hi. I’m Henry.”

“Fina.”

“I’ve noticed you over the last few weeks, and I am going to go shower and get something to eat, and I wondered if you wanted to join me?” A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, revealing a dimple she had never been close enough to notice before. He lifted an eyebrow in question.

The gorgeous bastard was flirting with her. She had absolutely no doubt he knew exactly the effect that particular smile had on the female half of the species. Well, she would show him. It wasn’t like she didn’t know how to flirt. “For the shower part or just the food?” She raised an eyebrow right back at him.

“Both if you’d like.”

Fina forgot how to jog. She came to a dead stop on the treadmill and grabbed at the handles as she fell off the back. Henry was next to her in a second and steadied her with his hands on her arms.

“Are you alright?”

“Um, yeah. Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting your answer.”

“Was I not supposed to flirt back?” 

He was smiling again. That smile that kept her on her treadmill for an extra ten minutes. “No, flirting is good.” She patted his chest to reassure him that she wasn’t going to fall over now and it was safe to let go of her. The pat quickly turned into a caress. She couldn’t make herself care that his shirt was soaked with sweat. The only part that mattered was feeling the hard curve of the muscle underneath the cotton. “It’s very good,” she said softly.

He leaned in a bit closer and ducked his head to her ear. “So, you wash my back, I’ll wash yours?”

Her fingers crept higher, moving from his shirt to the hair covering his chest. “You have a private shower somewhere?”

“It so happens I do.”

She looked up at him and saw a beautiful mix of laughter and lust in his blue eyes. “Then, yes. I’ll wash your back for you.”

“Follow me.”

He headed towards the locker rooms and Fina trailed after him. Once they were through the door he led her past the entrance to both the men’s and women’s changing rooms and down the hall before pushing through a door marked staff only.

“Are we supposed to be in here?”

“ _I_ can be.”

He led her past the lockers to individual shower stalls, each one curtained off for privacy. He pulled back the curtain, ushering her into a small changing area. Another curtain separated off the shower. She stepped in and he stepped in behind her and then went into the shower area.

Fina heard the water turn on and then his shirt got tossed out from beyond the curtain. A few seconds later his shorts followed suit. “Feel free to take your time.” She briefly considered running away and changing gyms, but the thought of getting to see what he had going on under his clothes was too tempting. Her clothes joined his on the tile floor and she pushed around the curtain. He’d already rinsed off and water was dripping from every appendage.

“Fina.”

“Henry.” She tried not to stare, but it would have been almost as much of a sin as closing your eyes and walking past the  _David_. The hair on his chest narrowed into a treasure trail that led to a beautiful thick un-cut cock that was starting to harden as he looked at her. She swallowed and looked past him at the bottles on the ledge behind him. “So, do you want Pure Method Naked Moisturizing Wash in Surfside or Every Man Jack body wash and shower gel in Sandalwood?”

“First things first.” He tugged the tie out of her hair and tossed it out of the shower. “I’ve been wondering what your hair looked like down for a while now.” He ran his fingers through it. “It’s pretty. Just like you.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“And I think the rule is ladies first.” He looked at the shelf. “Which combination of fruits do you want to smell like?”

She considered the arrayed options and selected a bottle with pomegranate and lemon verbena on it. “It sounds like a cocktail rather than body wash.”

He poured a generous amount in his hand and then nodded at her. “Get wet and turn around.”

“My my, does this mean no foreplay?” She pouted at him.

“You’re a little smartass.” He didn’t sound at all disappointed by this revelation.

“Yes I am.” She stepped under the water and rinsed off, tilting back her head to rinse out her hair. She raked her fingers through her hair to get the water to coat all of it and noticed Henry’s gaze falling to the way her breasts were thrust forward by the movement and arched her back a little more.

He grinned at her and then spun his finger in a circle. She turned around and stepped back so the water was on her chest rather than her face. Henry rubbed his hands together and then ran them down her back, evenly distributing the suds. Back up they slid and he moved her hair out of the way. His hands lingered on her shoulders, massaging her muscles and she groaned delightedly. Back down his hands slid, past her waist and to where the curve of her ass began, but he dragged them back up, raking his nails over her skin. She moaned and arched her back. Again he massaged her shoulders until she melted under his touch and then slowly slid his hands down her slick skin again. His hands glided down, past her waist and on to her ass, until he had one cheek in each hand. “Should I get your front while I’m at it?” he said against her ear.

Fina nodded, but when she began to turn around, he stopped her with an arm around her waist and turned them both around before pulling her back until she was flush against his chest.

“That’s an interesting sensation,” she said, desperately trying to be witty and suave, like shower sex with a gorgeous stranger was something she did every day. Well not  _every_  day. It sure seemed like Henry was familiar with it though.

“What is?” he asked as he got more body wash.

“The combination of chest hair and erection.”

“Is it making you uncomfortable?”

“That’s definitely not the word I would use.”

He rubbed his hands together in front of her, working up a froth of bubbles, and then placed them on her waist. “What word would you use, Fina?”

“Well, turned on is two words, so I guess I could just be crude and say horny.”

“Are you normally not crude?” He slid his hands up her stomach and let his thumbs brush against the underside of her breasts.

She sighed softly and squirmed a little. “I don’t think I’m crude or vulgar, but I will admit that, given the right setting and incentives, my language can get a little…dirty.”

His hands inched up and closed over her breasts. Fina’s eyes closed as he kneaded them. “Just your language?” he murmured against her ear. His breath teased against her skin and she shivered.

“Maybe not,” the words stopped in her throat as he tugged at a nipple, “not just my language.”

His teeth raked over the shell of her ear and she rocked her ass against him as she sucked in another breath of steamy air. “Finaaa,” he whispered against her ear, “look at me.”

She turned her face towards him.

“I’m going to kiss you now, alright?”

“Yes, please.”

She braced herself, expecting him to crash his mouth into hers but it was as gentle as a more traditional first kiss. His lips were soft – probably the only thing on his body that was right now – and she reached up her hand to cradle his face. His hands didn’t stay still either, squeezing her breasts and teasing her nipples until she was whimpering into his mouth. She wanted to give him some of the same treatment he was giving her, and she slid her hand between them and grazed it against his cock.

“Get your hand out of there, Fina.”

“Awwww,” she pouted as she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. “What if I don’t want to?”

“Do as you’re told.”

The roughness of his voice sent shivers racing down her spine, something she felt Henry notice as his cock twitched. She couldn’t let him gain an upper hand like that. “You’re not the boss of me,” she teased and coyly stroked him up and down before releasing his shaft.

“Ladies first is for orgasms too.” He nipped at her earlobe and then cupped her mound, pulling her back until his cock was nestled against her skin again. He reclaimed her mouth as he started stroking her, past the trimmed hair to her labia, massaging them but refusing to dip between them yet.

She squirmed, writhing her hips against his hand, trying to get him to touch her instead of just tease, but he refused. He kept the heel of his hand tucked right above her pelvic bone and restricted her movement, giving her just a little bit of play. “You’re such a tease!”

His teeth scraped along her collar bone and he bit the fleshy curve of her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. “I’m only a tease if I don’t plan on following through.” His fingers pressed harder and one slipped inside, just knuckle deep.

“Oooooh.”

He grinned and licked her throat, sucking a mark on the nape of her neck where her hair would cover it. His finger pumped in and out of her and her breathing quickly matched the tempo set by his hand. He pushed in another finger and listened to her hiss as he stretched her open wider. He kept fingering her, tightening his arm around her rib cage like an iron band to keep her upright as she wobbled. His thumb played over her clit and she started singing, soft high little notes that made him move faster. “You want three fingers, beautiful?”

“I want your cock,” she whined.

“Soon,” he crooned into her ear as he pressed in a third finger. She was hotter than the water cascading over them and almost as wet.

Fina forgot about trying to breathe as his arms locked her against his chest. He was slowly grinding against her, stiff and long on her back, as he kept fucking her with his fingers. One hand squeezed her breast as she swiveled and twisted, speeding after the beckoning delight with all of her energy. His thumb spun over her clit until she couldn’t move. All she could do was bite her lip and try and hold back the scream hammering against her rib cage.

“Let it out, Fina. No one else is in here.” He pinched her clit and grinned as her outburst echoed back off the tiled walls. His fingers kept moving as her body stiffened and went rigid in his arms, and he slowed them as she began to tremble. Once her legs had stopped shaking, he spun her around in his arms. “Now it’s my turn.”

He pressed her up against the wall as he grabbed a condom from the tile shelf next to all the bottles of shampoo. He ripped it open and she tugged it from the wrapper and slid it onto him. “You just keep piles of condoms laying around?”

“Several of the trainers date each other.” He thrust into her hand and she squeezed him gently. “The rule is you replace what you use.” He grabbed her waist and boosted her. “Enough talk.”

His mouth covered hers as she wrapped her legs around his hips. It took just a second to get them aligned before he plunged himself into her body. Her cry was muffled by his lips and he dug his fingers into her waist to hold her in place before he drove into her again.

“Fuck,” she muttered as his hips snapped forward for the third time. Her head fell back against the wall as he hammered into her. She was already so sensitive that coming again would not be a problem as he stretched her exquisitely.

Henry shifted her slowly upwards until she cried out with his next thrust. “ _There_  we go,” he said with a smile. “That’s where you need me.”

Fina took advantage of their solitude to cry out again as he hit her g-spot once more. Each thrust rubbed against that sensitive site and she gripped him tighter, digging her nails into his muscled shoulders as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Henry listened to her go from cries of pleasure to complete silence even though her mouth was open. His jaw clenched as he held back from his own completion long enough to make her come again a second time. “Come on, baby. I can feel your pussy clenching around me. Just let go and come for me.”

“Say it again,” she pleaded.

“Come for me, Fina.” His voice was rough and deep and he slapped her flank. “Come for me _now_.”

She started coming before he even finished speaking. He let himself go, hammering into her with reckless abandon. Her pussy pulsed around his cock, making him fight to pull out so he could slam back home. Fina was too far gone to even moan this time. His deep groan filled her ears and she clung to him as her body trembled, trusting that he wouldn’t drop her even in the midst of his own pleasure.

Henry rested his forehead against hers as they panted out warm breaths into the steam filled enclosure. “So,” he finally said and filled his lungs with air, “Where do you want to go to eat?”

Fina opened her eyes in surprise. “You were serious about the going out to eat thing?”

He laughed and nodded and panted again. “And then we can go back to my place and I’ll eat you for dessert.”


End file.
